kryptonite
by little-me-whatever
Summary: Azura is one of the most unlucky people you could ever meet. From being accident prone to her geeky best and only friend madly in love with her, it's no wonder everything goes wrong. But how will she cope when she meets a certain skylark? HibarixOC
1. points of authority

** Kryptonite ****- chapter one ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

Azura awoke to the alarms annoying tones. A small heap groaned as brown hair, which was once splayed lifelessly on the pillow, now danced across her pale face. Needless to say that she felt no sympathy for the petite box as it hurtled across the room and into the wall by yours truly.

Fumbling on the bedside table to find her watch, violet eyes widened in horror to find that she was not five or ten minutes late for school, but two hours. Staring blankly at the strap she finally came back to earth to realize this.

'Shit' was the only word that could pass her lips before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Attempting to stand was a stupid idea as the easily confused girl tried to stand, half of her going towards the bathroom yet the other half going to the nearby wardrobe. Legs in a furious tangle she landed in a bundle on the floor.

Her mother, hearing the loud bang came bursting through the door holding what looked like her ex fathers golf clubs.

'What's the matter?!' she wailed in a high pitch, almost ear splitting tone 'who's there?!' she screeched again, blindly waving the piece of metal around, hitting Azura in the process.

'Mother. Its. Me!' she shouted in between hits. Grabbing the piece of iron and sending it in the same direction as the now dead alarm clock. 'Why the hell didn't you wake me up?' she uttered, her face now inches away from her mothers.

'Well dear, your 15 now. You should be able to get yourself up on time' she replied, nose in the air, hands on hips.

Meanwhile Azura was hopping foot to foot trying to put her long socks on. Finally she was ready, straightening her bow and running her hand through mid length chestnut hair.

'I mean its Saturday after all.' Her mum said simply, pivoting on one foot and heading downstairs towards the now unused dojo.

Azura stood there in silence before collapsing onto the bed. Closing her eyes feeling sleep draw ever so closer… her phone started wailing, playing an irritating tune over and over. Sliding it off the table and pressing the answer button, holding it inches away from her ear, only to be graced by a fellow student council member. Her eyes widened at the thought. She soon realized there was a meeting today.

'Where the hell are you?!' god, his voice was the last thing she needed in the morning. 'You where supposed to be here two hours ago! I've had the entire student council at my throat asking where you where' he screamed, now starting to hyperventilate.

'Yoji, ill be there in a minute. I'm heading out the door as we speak,' she lied. Being head of the council had its perks. Skipping classes to go on errands around town, free lunches but having to go to school on weekends made the job a little less bearable.

'Oh and Azura-Chan don't forget your-' he was cut off by the closing of her phone. Heaving herself off the bed, running downstairs and out the door, she missed something her had said while she was in a scurry through getting through the door. It sounded vaguely familiar to what her friend Yoji was trying to tell her before she cut him off. Her thoughts soon cleared as she sprinted towards the school.

Finally reaching the entrance and slipping quietly through the doors, she didn't seem to notice a skylarks eyes following her with a deathly stare.

* * *

**I am so sorry that sucked beyond belief. *smacks head against wall***

**well we got an intro into Azura and saw a wee bit of Hibari there. please please please R&R**

**next chapter, i swear i will make better and go into more depth about her past if people want me to continue so please give me feedback and ill give you a cookie :)**


	2. In Your Eyes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

**Enjoy reading ^^  
**

* * *

Azura finally reached the school gates. Slowly slipping through the doors seemingly unnoticed. Before she could take two more steps she was bombarded by fellow committee members asking her questions about why she was late.

After hours of debating about petty things like what for Tuesday's lunch and what soap to use in the bathrooms, the meeting was finally over and everyone was leaving… well almost everyone

'Azura-Chan, erm yeah, I was wondering if well you wanted to walk home together?' Yoji said his voice dangerously high, starting to quietly hyperventilate. 'I mean you don't have to if you don't want to, it's just that it's so dark now and it's dangerous an all, heh' he really looked like he was going to pass out.

It wasn't that Azura didn't like him; he was like a brother, a little creepy sometimes, crude as well. Not something she really thought of as boyfriend material.

'Oh sorry, I have to clear some things away and go to the store. But there's always another time I guess' she replied, practically pushing him out the door.

Of course she knew he liked her; who didn't? But the fruity accent and the ankle swingers where a bit of a turn off.

Finally she had the room to herself; putting the papers neatly away in each draw, fixing her hair and going outside to carry on with her plans.

Once again reaching the gates she started feeling dizzy. Her vision started to become blurry and her chest becoming tight. She rummaged inside her bad for a few seconds before noticing that she left her asthma pump at home. Now she really wished she heard what her mum and Yoji where trying to warn her about.

Clutching her chest and collapsing to the floor, she felt consciousness start to slowly slip away from her. Azura's line of vision became dark, making it impossible to see the face of the dark figure that stood before her. She held out a hand, pleading for help, her chest rising and falling, that's when everything became dark.

Azura awoke startled, jolting upright and looking around the room she was now in. It all seemed so familiar. She was back in the student council room but she could have sworn that she left. She knew she did. A black coat lay draped across her, a red arm band pinned to one of the sleeves.

She didn't recognise it. She had only been at the school a few months and got into the student council by luck as the other competitor dropped out.

The jacket reminded her of the dark figure. Surprised that something could be so warm after hours of leaving its owner, she held it close to her chest feeling the material rub against her cheeks.

Wait. Rewind. Hours?! She looked outside to find the once auburn sky had faded to black. It was so dark; her mother would be going mad, stalking the street with that lethal golf club.

Placing the jacket neatly on the side of the chair and sprinting out of the room and out of the school, she took a shortcut home, ignoring the drunk's whistles and taunts, turning another corner.

Soon after passing another set of boys she heard foot steps behind her. Not daring to turn back she knew she had to run. The footsteps started to advance, she could hear them now. Hear them talking not only a few paces behind her.

'Hey there' one shouted, his voice carrying far more than necessary. 'Feel like having a good time?' he had such a low voice, the alcohol lingering in his breath made her feel sick.

Now she was running, running as fast as she could, tears now stinging her cheeks, acid like as they fell. A hand firmly grasped her around the wrist, so much so she couldn't pull away.

She felt herself being shoved against the wall, her arms pinned above her head, tears falling like crazy. Her shirt was ripped open, buttons flying off in all directions, her skirt torn from the bottom up, hands grabbing her all over, muffled cries useless.

Then; it stopped. She heard a loud thud in front of her. Azura's eyes opened slowly to see the body that was once dangerously close to her, now sprawled on the floor. Slowly she slid down the wall, clutching her head and sobbing uncontrollably.

She felt something drape over her shoulders, looking up to see cobalt eyes staring down at he. Black messy bangs creating shadows, distorting flawless skin. The jacket she held so close before was now resting on her.

'W-who?' was the only word able to pass her lips.

'Hibari' he replied simply but with a hint of irritation. Quickly he picked her up in his arms receiving a small squeak from the petite girl. She clung to him automatically. She didn't care where they where going though. She felt so safe.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, there it is! Hoped you enjoyed and thankyou to all who RR and added to favourites ^^ **

**Keep the reviews coming in ^^ I have cookies =3**


	3. She Will Be Loved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

**Please... Read on =]  
**

* * *

Azura awoke with her hand pressed firmly against her forehead. The room she was in was so quiet, so cold, as if no person had lived there in years.

A dim light shone through the unclosed curtains, silhouettes dancing around the room, whispering in each others ears. The dim light revealed torn, bloody rags on the floor, a beam of light shone on her showing her confused expression. Looking down at herself, to her surprise she was wearing her usual night dress, the brown silky one that reached just above her ivory knees.

She couldn't remember anything after being chased by that madman, so where was she now?

Standing up and looking around, she was in such an unfamiliar place. It was such a dark room and bare room. The only furniture which resided there was a small couch which she had been laying on, a miniature TV and a small table with pictures covering it.

Walking over to the table she picked up one of the pictures. Staring at it intently, she recognised no one. A gorgeous looking woman holding a young infant was behind the glass. Black glossy hair engrossed her cheeks and tumbled onto the sleeping child on her chest, firmly clinging onto her shoulders.

Both of them where such a cute sight she couldn't tare her eyes away and-

'What are you doing?' a stern yet calm voice called behind her.

Azura turned to see her hero. Light scattered gracefully across his porcelain features, black bangs semi-covering cobalt eyes. She stared at him in awe, how did she not remember him?

'Who are you?' she asked in a low, whispering tone. 'Where am I? What happened back there and why am I in these clothes?' she rushed though, counting each one off on her fingers, which by now where shaking. Yet she still clutched the picture in a firm grip, her knuckles going white.

'My name is Hibari Kyoya. You are at my home; you almost got yourself killed had I not been there to take care of the guy who's loitering in my streets. You fell asleep and I carried you here and changed you into the clothes you are in now. Oh and you should feel relieved that I haven't bitten you to death for touching my belongings.' He said in a rushed, blunt tone, his eyes never leaving hers.

She recognised him now. He was the head of the disciplinary committee, although she was never able to talk to him before now, Yoji had always pulled her away. The only words she could pull to understand from that sentence were that he changed her out of her clothes and something about being bitten. Was he trying to come on to her or something?

'Y-you changed my clothes?' she asked with wide eyes, a slight blush forming on her cheeks at that point. She mentally slapped herself for wearing those damn rabbit print underwear.

'Yes, although I don't see why you are so embarrassed. Your figure isn't anything special.' His drone voice replied.

Azura didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved about his blunt statement.

She stared at him for a moment before remembering everything that happened. Yes she did fall asleep in some ones arms, but it couldn't have been the boy in front of her. Hell no, he was far too insensitive. His personality didn't reflect this man one bit.

'O-oh, I see erm-' she was cut off by the sight of his back. This guy really was rude.

'Come downstairs now. I'll make you something to eat' he said in a plain hushed tone, as if talking to himself.

'Ah thank you' and with that she followed him in suit not saying anything. She took back the mental comment about him being rude. He was kind of charming, in his own sadistic kind of way.

It was strange for her, the rest of the house was still so quite and dark, each room looking near enough the same.

They entered the kitchen, small but yet modern. Like any other kitchen, cabinets clung to the walls, cooking utensils crowded the draws, making them near enough impossible to open. Rubbish littered the floors, and dirty plates where crammed in the sink.

Azura snapped her head back up to the prefect as he spoke.

'Sit there. Ill make ramen or something.' He said behind the clutter of pans.

By now she was in shock. She heard that Hibari was a cold hearted guy and if you went as much as a meter away you where 'bitten to death'. This guy really got around.

Despite her friend's warnings, she spoke to him while eating. To her surprise he was actually a really good cook. He listened to everything she rambled on about. He just sat there, occasionally nodding, staring carefully into her violet orbs.

Soon she had been quiet for a while, run out of things to say.

'What happened to your father?' he asked rather out of the blue.

'Huh?' his curiosity surprised her. No one asked her about her father. If someone did she would simply reply that she didn't have one.

'When I went to your home, your father wasn't there and your mother looked sad' he said, now avoiding her eyes at all costs and looking into the mug in front of him.

'You went to my hose? How did you even know where I live? You don't even know me' she said, trying to steal a glance from those cobalt eyes and changing the subject.

'Of course I did, how else would I get your things? And I work for the school. I know where everybody lives' he replied bluntly, obviously urging her to answer the question.

She remained silent for a while, thinking whether or not to tell him. The only person that knew about her father was Yoji and she knew him since first grade. But this man right in front of her, she had only known him for a few hours, however she felt that she could trust him.

'He died in a car accident just under a year ago. Ever since my mothers been over protective of me.' She said; her voice slightly trembling and her hands shaking. Now she was looking away, trying not to let her emotions show, trying not to break.

'You don't have to talk about it' he said, standing and putting her mug into already cluttered sink then sitting back down, now trying to catch her watering eyes.

She was obviously upset by this topic and she knew he knew that.

'No its okay, it's been almost a year now. I should talk about it sooner or later.' She replied after a while to his surprise.

'It was my fault anyway.'

* * *

**I'm so, so sorry for the late update, but I made it a little bit longer to hopefully make up for it, and left it on a cliff hanger, dun dun duunn.**

**And thank you so much to all the people who are favouriting and watching ^^  
**


	4. Capricorn

**Chapter 4 of Kryptonite ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

Hibari now glared at her, his eyes meeting hers. She looked so pale now, as if all life had just been sucked out of her.

'What do you mean it was your fault?' he asked, showing little emotion.

'I mean it's my fault my fathers dead' she replied, completely deadpanning her tone of voice. 'We where arguing in the car and a gate shut us in on a railroad crossing, he pushed me out of the car but his seat belt wouldn't release and he-'

She was once again cut off by him, however this time his arms where firmly wrapped around her.

'I said you didn't need to talk about it.' He whispered in her ear.

That was when she cracked, not even at the funeral did she show any emotion. Not a single tear fell from her eyes but how was this man before her able to control her emotions so?

It didn't matter to her now, she felt so warm and safe in his embrace.

After a few moments, he let her go, not before grabbing her arm and pulling her back up the stairs.

'H-hibari, where are we going?' she asked slightly worried.

'Sleep' he replied plainly, still holding her arm tightly.

'Where am I going to sleep, the couch?' Her voice still had a tremble in it.

He looked at her with such an expression that she mentally slapped herself for saying something so stupid.

'You take my bed; I'll sleep on the couch. I'm going out soon anyway.' Not for a moment did he turn around and look her in the eyes.

Just as he said she went into his room. It was so dark but there was just enough light to see that there was little furniture. Not much of a surprise to her there. She slipped into the bed and drifted off into a silent sleep. At least that was until the storm came. Azura hated storms; she had been terrified of them, even before her father's death.

Rain drummed mercilessly against the glass windows. Every strike of lightning would earn a flinch from her and every roar of thunder would make her squeak a little.

Debating whether or not to go see him she decided to; he made her feel safe. That was enough for her. She rose out of the bed; her arms clung to each other helplessly as she entered the dark hallway. The rain on the window making new and interesting shapes on the walls which distracted her with every step.

'Hibari?' she asked in to the darkness.

'What is it?' A low voice replied out of no where.

'Erm yeah. I was wondering if you could come and keep me company for a bit. I-it's not that im scared of the storm or anything. A girl like me wouldn't be scared of something as stupid as that.' she said in a hurried way, trying to get the speech over before a race of thunder came again.

'Oh yeah? Why is it then?' He replied. By now she was absolutely speechless. She racked her brain for a half decent answer but by the time she came up with one, a pillow came out of the darkness followed by the prefect's voice.

'Thought as much. You don't look like one to handle storms' He murmured, walking past her and back into his room.

She stood there motionless for a moment before entering the room about half an inch.

He stared at her as if she was stupid.

'Well are you just going to waste my time or are you going to come in?' He asked rhetorically.

By now the storm had died down a little, however that didn't make a dent in her fear.

Ever so slowly he reached out his arm, making his had blossomed open. Azura stared at it for a moment before stepping forward a little then stopping in mid pace.

He looked at her curiously, wondering why she had stopped.

'Come here.' He ordered and without a second thought she complied.

Step by step she too slowly stretched out her hand to meet his, making her heart race with every moment which passed.

He grasped her hand, entwining their fingers, enveloping her cold hands with his warm ones.

He pulled her over to him, making her sit on the bed beside him. Shuffling over to make room for him and lying down, his eyes never left hers, not for a second.

Dragging the covers over them both, slowly she closed her eyes, feeling the warmth of his breath on her face comforted her. She slipped in to a deep sleep, all the while, Hibari staring at her, trying to work her out.

His hands glided over her ivory skin, from her jaw line to the nape of her neck. Once again, he held her in a tight embrace, their faces only inches apart. Automatically, she nuzzled into him, her head now underneath his.

Gently he traced her jaw line again, stopping at her chin to pull it up, placing his lips gracefully on hers.

She nuzzled closer to him but he didn't move, not wanting to wake her, so they stayed that way until morning...

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry i completely butchered him *cries* and I'm so so sorry that its so short but i promise i will post another chapter before this week ends... That's if you keep the reviews, faves and watches coming in guys ^^ **

**Thank youu =3  
**


	5. Decode

**Finally chapter 5 of Kryptonite ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

Azura awoke breathing heavily. She scratched her head; trying to figure out where the body, that was once residing next to her had now gone.

Leaping out of bed and practically throwing herself down the stairs (not before tripping over herself at least twice) she crept into the kitchen, thinking that shed find him there…

Nothing… But a small note remained on the table, it read:

Gone on patrol.

Make yourself useful and clean up

Hibari~

P.S, I expect to find you there when I return, or you will be bitten to death.

'Mmkay' she thought, 'why is she saying things like that so early in the morning?'

Looking around the house, you couldn't really tell the difference between night and day. She found her way to the curtains she shook them open. What she saw was the full extent of the damage. Pots and pans cluttered the floor, rubbish lay in all corners, and was that cabbage or chicken in the sink? She really didn't want to know, and this was only the kitchen.

She began slowly, picking up the rubbish, un-littering the floors and cleaning all surfaces possible. After what seemed like hours of relentless cleaning, (and the wonder of narration) she was finished and the rooms where clean… a shame the same couldn't be said for her.

Slipping in the shower, she asked herself what else she could do. All this time, she felt like a free loader and it irritated her. Last night, he made dinner for her, listened to everything she had to say and even comforted her. She guessed because of the chicken or cabbage or whatever it was in the sink, she could make him something to eat, but would need to get some food in.

Now stepping out of the shower, she realized that she didn't have any clothes that se could go out in. All there was, was the school uniform, and let's face it, that was pretty much ruined, and her nightdress, well she couldn't go out in that.

'Hibari wouldn't mind if I borrowed some clothes, right?' she asked herself, going into his now clean room and looking through the wardrobe.

Sticking her hand in and picking out anything she pulled out. Staring blankly at the piece of clothing she now held in her hand, she look genuinely surprised. 'He actually owns a pain of jeans' she muttered, slipping them on and rolling them up a little so they wouldn't drag. She slipped on a random shirt that she could find, but it wasn't until she stepped back into the mirror, she noticed how small she really was compared to him.

Grabbing some spare change that was lying around, she headed out through the front door and to the shops.

Outside was a sight for sore eyes. The school practically stood opposite to the house she had just come from. The streets weren't any better, a boy screaming 'extreme' basically ran her over and a boy in his underwear was sprinting up the road followed by a small baby like creature and a guy with octopus hair.

Reaching the store and buying the few things she needed, she was welcomed but the warm glow of the setting sun as she returned to the prefect's house.

Closing the door behind her, she realized no one was still home so she started making dinner. This was an achievement in her books, as she had been known in the past for burning water.

When Hibari stepped through the door, a look of genuine shock appeared on his face. For the first time living at the house, he could see the floor. Stepping in to the kitchen he first noticed that all the pans where no longer there, but then he noticed the small girl standing over the cooker.

'What have you do-'

Wearing his clothes

'What are you wearing' he spat out.

Not very surprising that dinner that night was very quite.

~*~

Sunday evening Azura returned home to her mother… or not.

The house was completely empty, even though the state of it was a complete disaster. It looked like a bomb had gone off. Like a certain prefects living room.

Again there was a note in the kitchen. 'People really don't have enough decency anymore to tell you when their going out.' She muttered to herself bitterly. The note told her that her mother wouldn't be home that night, but it wasn't in her hand writing.

Like any person, she was curious, but soon disregarded it and went upstairs to bed.

The next morning, she woke up on time for once. Getting out of bed and going into her mother's room where she was meant to be. Silence echoed around the house. She was obviously not back yet.

So Azura went back to her usually routine. Clothes (she had a spare uniform) hair and lunch, she set out to school, hoping to see Hibari.

Along the road, she saw the brown, spiky haired boy in her class. No-good-Tsuna she think they called him, and walking along side him a baby, no more than 4 or 5 years old. Of course this looked a little unusual. That was at least until the baby spoke.

'Ciasso, Azura-Chan' he greeted in a high pitch voice.

A little surprised, Azura didn't know whether to answer or not, and if she did, what to call him.

'Oh, hi there, erm do I know you?' she asked in a rather worried tone.

'No, but I think we'll get to know each other in the near future.' He replied innocently, Tsuna never talking and his eyes averted from the two.

'Ah, well okay then. I'll see you later I guess. Talk in class or something Tsuna'. Pfft like would happen. He was called No-Good-Tsuna for a reason.

Walking off at a rather fast pace, she heard them talking. Well rather Tsuna.

'Look what you did Reborn' he wined. 'You scared her away, no she'll never want to be part of the family'

Hold on, family?! What the heck was all that about? Turning around nervously, Tsuna was still looking straight at her, straight in the eyes, with his goofy grin.

Braking into a sprint she arrived at the school gates and was greeted by Yoji.

'Where were you yesterday?' He asked 'I left like twenty messages on your phone' he wined.

By now Azura was smirking to herself. 'Oh, I was just round a friends' the smile never leaving her lips.

The day continued like this until the bell rang. Her phone started ringing so she went out on the balcony to answer it.

'Azura, where are you?!' It was Yoji. He practically screamed down the phone.

'I'm just about to leave for lunch, why?'

'I need to talk to you alone. Don't bring anyone with you. Just meet me in the student council office night now' he replied in a hurried tone.

Azura instantly took this the wrong way. 'Oh, erm I think that we should just stay friends. It's not your height or your face or anything, I just like that we should stay friends.'

'I'm not confessing idiot, just get down here. The head master wants to speak to you' He now whispered.

The head master? This must have been serious. He only called for a student if something really bad had happened.

'And what do you mean it's not my face or my height? What wrong with-' he was cut off by her phone snapping shut.

She raced to the office to find Hibari and Yoji sitting at the desk with one spare seat in the middle.

Walking in, she was greeted by grim faces. Well all except Hibari whom remained expressionless.

'Ah, Azura I have a bit of bad news for you. I'm afraid there's an issue concerning your mother.' The head master spoke with a serious tone.

'Oh god, what has she done now?' putting her hand against her face, sparing the embarrassment.

'Well it's nothing she's done. I don't know the best way to explain this Azura, so I'll have to be blunt'

He had her full attention now.

'I'm afraid your mothers died'

* * *

**A/N: Thank you everyone ones reviewed so far. I'm so sorry for updating later than i said i would, I've been revising for upcoming exams D= **

**and a little personal thank you to everyone:**

**aya-chan~ You really made my day with your nice comments ^^**

**geishaninja~ I'm so glad you enjoyed that part of the story :)**

**Reviewer~ Thank you for the advice. although it was a little harsh, i understand what your saying and i'll try to work on it a little bit. But any FF story which involves Hibari and romance is going to be OC =D**

**Sweet Nightmare's Good Byes ~ I'll try my best to update regularly ^^ **

**Thank you so much guys ^^ keep the reviews rolling in XD**


	6. Don't Fear The Reaper

** Kryptonite ****- chapter 6 ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

Azura stood there motionless. Hundreds of thoughts raced through her mind. 'You're joking right? Yoji, if this is payback or something for the height comments earlier, its going a step too far.'

'Azura' Hibari whispered under his breath 'We're not joking'

'N-no' She fell to her knees, hands crumpled against her face.

'Azura' The head master started. 'I've arranged a car to pick you up and drive you down to the hos-'

'No!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. 'No, your lying, Hibari, you saw her Saturday right? You told me she was fine!'

She was looking straight at the skylark, but he remained silent, his head turned away and out the window from her accusing gaze.

The next few hours seemed like years; the car to the hospital was shrouded by an eerie silence. All she seemed capable of was meaningless mumbles and staring blankly out of the window, trapped in her own world. She didn't flinch when Hibari grasped her cold face and uttered in a commanding voice, 'Your staying with me.' Her expression never changed from the impassive mask she now wore. She reminded him of himself as she looked out the window, lights dancing about her glistening cheeks.

Walking into the hospital wasn't much different. Her pace mated the nurses exactly as she walked down the long corridors. Grey walls dissolved into nothing as they reached the door. She gripped the prefect's hand lightly making him finally face her.

'You know Hibari' she said in a small, almost whispering tone 'this is the second time I've had to do this. Please, don't make me do this again.

And with that she entered the white room out of his grasp; out of his embrace. Only soft sobs could be heard behind closed doors.

When they finally reached Hibari's home, which would now be their home, she simply drifted like a ghost to the bathroom, turned on the shower and sat underneath.

Water mercilessly pelted down on her as she held her knees into her chest and sobbed uncontrollably into them.

It didn't matter that her school uniform (which now clung to her every fibre) was soaking; she wouldn't be using it for a while anyway. She just wanted the smell of that place which clung to the back of her throat, which weaved itself through her hair to be gone.

In the end, she didn't notice the door click open and Hibari standing there in the arch. Not even when he sat next to her, allowing the water to shower the embracing couple. She didn't care; she wanted it all to go away.

After an hour or so of pure silence, a drenched Hibari spoke, 'I've been informed that the funerals this Saturday. This means your not going to go to school' Uttered in hushed tones.

Her head shook in his arms. 'No' she mumbled, changing her mind. 'I'll go'

The rest of the week was quiet. No one dared speak to her 'encase you provoked something' the prefect would say to her classmates.

Finally Saturday arrived and Hibari accompanied her to the funeral.

'Hibari' she mumbled, her eyes where swollen red with large dark rings underneath. Why didn't he notice this sooner?

'Would you mind giving me some time with mum?' she asked looking at the slab of marble. Without a second thought he turned away from he petite girl.

The heavens opened. Grey clouds turned to black as tears fell from the sky, almost as if mourning for her mother them self.

Hours sped by. Her lifeless body splayed across the mud. Rain beat down forming patterns on her closed eyes as thunder roared throughout the sky.

A tall dark figure appeared behind her. 'Azura?' he asked before rushing to her side, holding her limp body in his arms.

'Azura?' He repeated, shaking her gently, a rushed and hurried tone in his voice.

Rain clung to her hair, making it stick and suffocate her face. Softly he brushed it out the way, revealing a pale face.

'Hibari?' she said in a mouse like tone, her eyes still closed.

He breathed a sigh of relief. 'Idiot' he said in an effortless tone. The calmness of his own voice surprised even him. Never the less, a small smirk crept against his lips as his face now rested on her, quietly rocking the two.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the late update guys, I've managed to pull a tendon in my arm which makes to extreemly difficult to write T_T **

**none the less! I shall prevail ='D**

**Also thank yous are an order to:**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu - thank you so much for the cute comment :D**

**Astral Archer - I'll do my best to keep updating as much as I can :P**

**Aya-chan - you do make me chuckle, and thank you so much for reviewing more than once, and thank you for the encouraging words ^^**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING GUYS :D**


	7. Hekkushun

** Kryptonite ****- chapter 6 ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

Azura's eyes flickered open at the trace of a light. A cool breeze twisted her brown hair, violet orbs scanning the place she was in.

Fields of white flowers covered the ground, dancing side to side, almost as if they where whispering sweet secrets in the wind. A figure stood before her, darkness shrouding his face making it almost impossible to read. An outstretched hand loomed towards her face.

'Do you want to forget?' he asked; his voice was so calm and drone, it made her feel so tired. He waited silently for her reply as she stared down at her feet, which were masked by the flowers. Icy fingers touched her skin, caressing her jaw line then finally reaching her chin, pulling it up to look at him.

'No' She whispered 'I don't know who you are but id rather suffer than forget what I held close for so long' She continued, her voice wavering from the whisper it was before.

'Very well' he replied, completely unfazed by her answer. 'My name is Mukuro. Never forget it' and with that, like ash in the wind, he was gone. Her vision fell to black.

She could feel something shaking her, Hibari was leaning over her, a firm grasp on her shoulders.

'Mmmm,' she groaned, pushing him away with her foot while swatting him in the face while turning over.

He stood there in disbelief for a moment. He sighed loudly, then with one sharp quick and clean shove, pushed her off the bed, hearing her land with a noisy thud as she scrambled to her feet, using the wall for a balance.

'The babies here to see you' and with that he turned through the door giving a cold glare to something on the floor.

Her eyes widened at the sight of a child climbing up onto the bad; the same fedora wearing baby which she was with Tsuna.

'Ciasso' he spoke with an upbeat tone.

'Uh, hey there' she tried to sound as happy as possible.

'Let me offer my condolences to your mother. She was a hard worker for us' casually stated with his hands in his pockets.

'Thanks. How did you know mum?' Her voice stern and sharp.

'She was a part of her family. Your father too' His voice never changed from the happy tune.

'F-family? What are you talking about?' She didn't even know his name. All he was to her was a friend of Tsuna.

'Call me Reborn. And yes family. Your mother and father where part of Vongola. They wanted me to train you.' How could his voice stay so upbeat?

'O-okay. I believe you…' She muttered with a smirk threatening her lips. Her head hung low. 'Like hell I do! You come in here first sympathising about my mother, then say were related or some crap?'

'Vongola is one of the largest families within the mafia cooperation. We as a whole are probably the biggest. Your mother and father where high class members and close friends of the ninth. It was their dying wish that you become one of us; Vongola is in your blood after all.'

'Hibari? What is this?' she asked as the prefect rounded the door.

'He's telling the truth' He simply relied.

'Rest now. You've had a long day we'll begin training tomorrow.' The baby said jumping off the bed and exiting the room.

~*~

Surrounded by massive grey walls which seemed to last an eternity, Azura found herself staring at the small figure in front of her in awe.

'What are we doing here?' she asked in a stern voice, hands held in fists by her side and brown hair tumbling over her shoulders.

'We, more importantly you are here for training.' He replied in his high pitch voice.

She remained silent for a while, her lips parted as if to say something however she found nothing seemed to come out.

He continued after he realized she wasn't going to say anything. 'I won't be training you myself; I already have my hands full with my current student. However, my lover Bianchi will'

Azura then looked towards the door a little confused that someone of Reborn's age had a lover. After moments in silence the door slid open and a young woman walked in.

(This must be a joke right?) She thought to herself. The woman before her was stunning. A glow radiated from her as she saw Reborn, ran over and held him tightly, cooing slightly in her ear.

Looks of pure confusion appeared on her face and her mind had a mind of its own, twitching nervously.

Bianchi looked up at Azura eyeing her up and down judgementally.

Slowly she pulled a small rod out from behind her back and threw it over to Azura.

Fumbling as she caught it, the rod expanded. Small blue flicks of electricity buzzed around it, centring towards the ends, however none shocking her.

'That' Bianchi spoke softly, eyes signalling to the rod, 'That is your life now. Keep it with you at all times and never let it leave your side. It will be your greatest asset along with your eyes.'

'My eyes?' Okay now she was really confused.

'Because of your eye colour, people will recognise you as a cloud guardian. That may be your greatest strength.' She replied, her voice in a low and serious tone.

From then, Bianchi told her about the rings, about how she would serve as a guardian to one of them, and all the time, her thoughts switching back and fourth from the current conversation and Hibari. Why did he of all people take her in?

After hours of so called training (which was more or less a lot of talk) Azura was walking back 'home', the rod that Bianchi had given to her, tightly secured to her thigh.

Around the corner a cool breeze passed her, a murmur carried in the wind making it feel unsettling and uneasy.

She heard a strange laugh behind her, a familiar drone tone. Quickly she whipped around but found no one resided there.

She turned back around only to be faced with a tall man in a green uniform. Dark blue hair, with hints of indigo sprouted from his head giving the impression of a pineapple at first glance. His left eye burned with a scarlet colour, so deep and rich, the auburn tranquilizing but so unnatural.

Double taking to check if her thoughts where correct and reaching for the steel rod on her leg, she looked up only to find that he was gone. All which remained was a small piece of paper tumbling down in the breeze.

Catching and staring at it for a moment she read the address written in small, neat handwriting. 'Kokuyo island' so holding it up and placing it in her pocket, she was determined to head there tomorrow morning, before Hibari awoke.

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I'm so so sorry for the late update. This weeks been too hectic and the arm is still killing me T_T**

**Oh and as for the titles, if you haven't already noticed, their all song titles, but this week is a special one because its by one of my most cherished bands 'RADWIMPS' =D  
**

**So many more thank you's, for the last chapter especially ^^**

**18Hibaricloud81 : Thank you, and I do too, sometimes its good to fit in a tear jurker. But let me assure you, so much is going to be happening in the next chapter, promise :)**

**  
Aya-chan~ : I actually love you, you've commented so much and their always saying such nice things ^^ I'm sorry that I scared you last chapter but hopefully you'll like this chapter just as much as the last :) Oh oh and I'm also very sorry for making you nearly cry, next chapters gonna be a gasping one though :D**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu : O.o another comment, I'm privileged. I'm really glad you understood the chapter because I was so so worried no one would =D I'm sorry for not updating on my usual routine, but I'll try my best in the future ^^**


	8. Anything Can Happen In The Next Hour

** Kryptonite ****- chapter 8 ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

That night Azura couldn't sleep. Thoughts raced through her mind about the last couple of weeks. Between her mother dying and being to she's part of a secret organisation, she had no room to think, no room to breathe. But if anyone could help her, it would be the man the appeared before her that evening.

Now she was tired of waiting. At 3am she swung her legs over the bed, put her dress on and tiptoed down the stairs, out the door and to the address printed on the note, which was held firmly in her hand.

The streets where shrouded with an unimaginable silence, a faint glow radiated from the town as the lights shone in the darkness. Her only sight was set on the small island ahead of her.

Soon after taking a boat to the destination she found the sun now shone just peeking over the trees, making its small inhabitants whistle.

Hibari would be up by now. She never gave a second thought about telling him about her adventure but she knew she was going to get questioned about it sooner or later.

Ahead of her laid small structures. Plants danced elegantly on grey brick walls, eroding them into the forests.

'So you came' she heard behind her yet she remained silent. Before her stood a blond man whom was wearing the same uniform as the guy she had met previously.

'Mukuro said that you'd be here, move your ass already, im not going to stand around here all morning.' Je continued walking off and Azura following in suit.

Entering one of the buildings and going up the stairs, all she could think about was his name. It sounded so familiar, maybe Reborn had mentioned it the night before?

The man in front opened the last door and led the way in, walking to the man she couldn't get out of her head.

'Kufufufu' He chuckled gently. 'So you came. You made the right choice.'

By now the blonde man had gone, leaving the two alone.

'What do you want from me?' She asked, her eyes meeting his.

'It seems you know someone, someone I want.' That smile never seemed to fade.

Scanning her mind of all the girls she knew only a few popped up. She didn't get along with girls as well as she did with boys. It always ended up in fights with them, but what would he of all people want with them?

'Tsunayoshi-' He continued.

Her face blushed a deep hue of red. 'Uh. O-okay, if you want to roll that way, it'll be a bit of a one sided relationship though.

'Kufufufu, I don't mean it in that manner. You'll find out soon enough what I do mean.' She gulped at this.

'And I need you to help me with this' He continued.

'No thanks. I consider Tsuna as a friend, now if you'll excuse me, but I'll be on my way.' Her voice was now sharp. Whenever her friends came into the equation she always became serious.

She felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her back into an embrace.

'What if I could change everything, if I could bring her back?' he whispered into her ear.

What was this? Why did her chest hurt so badly, her heart race and a tight knot appear in her throat?

'Interested now?' he asked. She remained silent for a moment. 'I take your silence as a yes.' He cooed, covering her eyes with one hand and with the other still holding her.

Hundreds of images of her mum passed through her head, ones that once poisoned her mind slowly began to fade to black, replaced by another. A single tear rolled down her cheek as family pictures rolled by, one by one.

Minutes after she thought of Hibari, his sharp glare looking down on her, 'S-stop' she spoke in a soft voice, not wanting to see his eyes upon her.

Mukuro released her. She fell limp, dropping to her knees in exhaustion, gasping for breath. After inhaling from her asthma pump she looked up.

Sitting back on the couch, Mukuro spoke softly, 'I want you to pass a message on to Tsuna for me' and with that he slid a note along the floor. She held it in her hand for a minute, noticing how much the white envelope blended in with her pale skin.

'All I need to do is pass this to Tsuna?' her voice was wavering from the tears that where stinging her eyes.

'That's all' he replied. The smile still stained on his lips. How could he even smile at a time like this?

She stood up, 'and no one will get hurt?'

He remained silent for a moment, 'no one will get hurt' he assured her.

And with that she walked out of the room, sealing her fate.

Walking back to the house, Azura couldn't forget that conversation she had with Mukuro.

She entered the now quiet house. 'Hello is anyone in?' she called, 'Hibari?'

As she entered the living room a dark figure loomed over by the window.

'Where have you been?' He asked in a low and husky voice. She stepped closer, the smell of sake lingered in the air.

'H-have you been drinking?' her voice now in a higher pitch.

He walked over to her, so close it made her walk back and bump into a wall. His face was now dangerously close to hers, a hand placed beside her head, her heart in her throat.

'And if I have?' he asked, lips inching closer to hers. 'Now answer my question'

She chose not to tell him what she had been doing the last few hours. 'Out' she replied no longer looking into his cobalt eyes.

Azura was shaking, ever so gently he pulled her chin up with his free hand to make her look at him. Slowly he pressed his lips on hers, his hand traced her jaw line and made its way to the nape of her neck, tilting her head further upright, deepening the kiss.

After a few moments he broke away, breathing heavily he pressed his forehead on hers, looking into her violet orbs. 'See what you do to me?'

He released his hand from the wall and pushed himself upright with the one still firmly pressed against the wall, turned around and exited through the doorway she had just entered.

She slid down the wall, holding her knees to her chest, her fingers tracing over her lips.

What did he mean by saying that? And why was her heart now beating so fast?

* * *

**A/N: Ahh that one was a hard one to write, computer decided it didn't like me anymore and didn't save it so this is the... 5th re-write T_T But thank you to all my readers, you helped me not kill the computer ^^**

**Special thank yous to:**

**Aya-Chan: So glad you like him too =D I was going to stop half way through but your love for him inspired me to continue, so I hope that helped your craving for the smexy pineapple ^^**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu: I really hope you like this chapter, your comment made me smile so much ^^ And the arm is all better now so no need to worry =D**

**PeacexxHearts: Your comment was so cute ^^ And I'll update as much as I can :)**

**18Hibaricloud81: So glad you like it! =]**

**Keep the reviews coming please, and you'll get cookies **


	9. Love is War

** Kryptonite ****- chapter 9 ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

The next day after another sleepless night, she went to school as usual. The note that Mukuro gave her now resided in her pocket. Slipping through the gate she was greeted with whispers. She knew what they where all saying however she chose not to listen.

Sliding the note into Tsuna's locker she walked into class being greeted by most people, the brunette in particular as well as a grin from Yamamoto. Although she rarely spoke to the two, they walked over while Gokudera sat rooted to the seat, never talking to anyone but Tsuna and Yamamoto.

'Hey there' Yamamoto chirped happily. 'I heard from the little guy that your part of this mafia game too'

Azura remained silent for a moment. 'Game?' she whispered. She didn't know whether to be socked or upset by this. 'You really think this is a game? My mother is dead because of this so called "game"' She spat bitterly.

Yamamoto was speechless. He had no idea what to say but he knew he had offended the girl.

'Ne, ne, I didn't mean it like that, im sor-' He was cut off by the sight of her back.

'I'm leaving' she muttered walking briskly out of the door and into the girls room.

Moments later the door behind her burst open. Girls charged in surrounding the brunette, whispering petty words.

'Why did you say that to Yamamoto?' one asked pushing her into an opposite wall of girls. She knew she couldn't use the steel rod on them, as that was still a secret. All she could do was remain silent and defenceless.

She was thrown onto the ground, the girls around her screamed at her while endlessly kicking and stomping on the young girl.

Minutes later the door once again burst open. Azura looked up only to see a trio of feet walking in. The beating stopped and the sea of girls parted to reveal the three.

The gang of schoolgirls where shocked that boys entered the toilets let alone Yamamoto being one of them.

'Hey!!' Gokudera screamed. Azura sat there stunned. He actually spoke to someone besides Tsuna and Yamamoto. The girls immediately scattered and Tsuna was helping Azura up while Yamamoto helped her up.

'Hey' Yamamoto spoke softly, 'I'm sorry for what I said earlier.'

She smiled at this. 'It's okay, thank you for helping me out there.'

'So, err, this is the what the girls toilets look like?' Tsuna mumbled looking around.

'Get out!' she shouted shoving the three of them out of the door.

They stood outside the room for a moment.

'So that's bloody gratitude for you' Gokudera spat.

The hallways remained silent for a moment, all except the pacing of footsteps which headed towards them.

They all looked up at Hibari, whom stood there glaring at them. 'Get to classes now, or I'll bite you to death'

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Azura was cleaning herself from the makeup which had run, and wiped the blood from her lip.

She now regretted slipping the note into Tsuna's locker. She wanted to get it back but how? Then she remembered Hibari. Surly if anyone could, it would be him.

Exiting the bathrooms and climbing up the stairs, she crept into the disciplinary room only to be greeted by a sleeping Hibari.

She didn't know whether to wake him or not so she sat opposite him, debating it over and over again in her head.

'What are you doing?' a voice broke her thoughts. Hibari lay there staring at her through hazy eyes. Damn it, he looked so cute.

'H-Hibari? How long have you been awake for?' she asked startled, jumping about 3ft in the air.

'Long enough to hear you come in without permission. Now answer my question, what are you doing?' He asked sitting up.

'I really need your help. I put something into Tsuna's locker I really shouldn't have.' Her face was in her hands.

'And…' he said wanting her to go on.

'And I really need it. Please Hibari, I've never asked you for anything until now' she spoke looking between her fingers and leaning towards him.

'Except to live with me, eat my food, wake me up last night, come here without my permission and wake me up again.' He was standing now and walking out of the door.

'Hey, you offered me all of that! And I didn't wake you up last night, you where already-' she shut up, recalling last nights events.

He stopped dead. 'I was what?' he blatantly couldn't remember anything of the night before.

'You where already awake and went to bed as soon as I came in.' she mumbled, sure she left out a few minor details but what could happen.

He looked at her and nodded his head signalling her to follow. So she ran after him, down the halls and to the lockers. Slowly Hibari revealed one tonfa and with ease knocked the lock off.

'Well I could've done that' she mumbled, earning a death glare from the prefect. 'I mean, thank you' she smiled sweetly opening the small door and retrieving the note.

'What is that?' he asked, trying to grab the piece of paper.

'Nothing~' she sang, shoving it in her bag and running off.

That lunch she ate with Tsuna and his friends (Since Yoji was absent) and the spoke about everything that had happened in the last week, mainly the people whom had been coincidentally absent from school due to random attacks around Namimori.

The bell soon rang and everyone packed up their bags before Reborn appeared wanting to talk to the four.

'About these unknown attacks around Namimori' he spoke in a serious tone. 'Ryohei has been targeted and attacked.'

'You mean, Sasagawa? Isn't he part of the boxing club though?' Azura spoke.

'Yes' He replied. 'And he is also part of our family.'

With intentions of going to the hospital after school, they all headed back to class. All except Azura who decided to skip the next few lessons.

She lay in the sun for what felt like hours until a voice broke her out of her trance.

'Azura, get to class now' Hibari spoke sternly.

'Please Hibari, I really don't feel like going to classes this afternoon. A lot's happened.' She breathed, closing her eyes.

'You mean the attacks on your friends? Im going to sort it out tonight' he replied sitting down beside her.

This of all things caught her attention 'Y-your going? Why? Where?' She asked frantically sitting up.

'Anyone who disturbs the peace of Namimori will be bitten to death.' He muttered lying down and closing his eyes.

'So you wont be home this evening?' she followed him, closing her eyes.

'No, I'll be in. I won't be going until early in the morning.' She said. 'Why do you ask, you have training tonight don't you?'

'Yeah, I just don't like to be alone is all.' He mumbled, quietly drifting off into a light sleep.

A few hours later, the evening bell rang, awaking Azura abruptly. Not to any surprise Hibari was no longer beside her. She looked over the edge of the rooftop to see him with doctor Shamal, whom was new at the school.

Below her she heard someone shouting 'Who the hell would do this to tenths locker!'

Yeah it was Gokudera, and they where all heading towards Ryohei.

Running down the stairs and out the exit she met them and walked towards the hospital.

* * *

**A/N: God that was a bitch to write. Never the less its starting to come towards the Mukuro arc, and just a note, I'll do all three arcs, but mainly focus on the beginning of the time travel arc. Also I'm sorry there wasn't may Hibari/Azura moments, there will be some more in a few chapters time, but alot will happen next chapter, so please keep reading and reviews and LOVED =D I'll give you cookies ^^**

**Thank you to:**

**Aya-chan: So many reviews! I still love you! I'm so happy you like the story, and it can only get better... Hopefully, but I'm glad your keeping up with the story, I can't and I'm the one writing it!**

**: Thank you! I will I promise ^^**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu: Hehe, everything is all good now, and I'm so happy you liked it, Yep Mukuro definatly is... And thank you for reviewing so much! I think I love you too and owe you lots of cookies!**

**greentea1896: Nya, I know, he can be so cute^^ I'll update every week, so I hope that's quick enough =D And happy valentines day to you too, Even though its a little late =3**


	10. Falling In The Black

** Kryptonite ****- chapter one ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

While at the hospital, the four where given Ryohei's possessions that he had on him at the time of the attack. Of all things, a shining pocket watch seemed to fascinate Reborn.

Leaving the hospital before the others, she ran towards Tsuna's house, where Bianchi was waiting for her for that evenings training.

'I'm so sorry I'm late,' she wheezed 'I got caught up at the hospital' She took a deep breath from her inhaler.

'It's fine, your only five minutes late' she replied heading towards the river where she guessed training would start.

After two hours of learning how to control the rod, discovering how to spin and balance it, training was over as the sun started to set, leaving an auburn footprint over the night sky.

'You did well today' Bianchi spoke, 'just keep practising and you'll do well.' She turned to go back to Tsuna's house.

'Thanks' She smiled and ran off, not wanting to be caught in the dark and the eerie silence of the night.

Running through town, millions of thoughts passed through her head. Thoughts about the Skylark. She wanted him to be there when she returned, to keep his word and not rush off, leaving her behind. But when, she thought about him, her heart would race faster, leaving a tight knot in her chest.

Turning a corner fast, she could her screams; women and children ran past, not looking back, so she continued forward, her heart in her mouth.

Explosions littered the air as she came to face Gokudera. Bombs where held tightly in his hands, his face was bruised, battered and bleeding.

Standing by a shop, she saw Tsuna round a corner. Instantly Gokudera's mood lightened up until the bloodied man (Whom she guessed he was fighting) stood and spoke words she couldn't catch. But she knew he was in danger.

'Run!' she screamed, but Tsuna just stood there, frozen. The lanky man flipped something out of his hands, although before they could hit, Gokudera ran in front, taking the fall.

She ran now, as fast as she could, kneeling by Gokudera and a shocked Tsuna. The man in the glasses looked at them, stumbling towards them, looking like he was about to attack again.

'Tsuna, you get Gokudera away to somewhere safe' her voice was low and serious.

'Eh?!' He squealed. 'What about you?' He slung the octopus' arm around his neck.

'I'll watch you back' She relied, giving him a fake smile as reassurance.

When the two had gone, Azura held the staff in her hands. Yamamoto came running over to help, a bright smile beaming on his face.

'Hey again' He smirked. She now realized the objects that the glasses man held in his hands where… Yoyos? Who the hell nowadays attacked someone with yoyos?

He stood up straight again, muttered something about number two and walked off. Azura was about to run after him, only to be stopped by Yamamoto's large and strong hand.

'What the hell are you doing?' She shouted, looking back and fourth between him and the rear of Mr. Glasses himself.

Yamamoto looked down at her with coffee eyes, 'We can get him later. Right now we need to look after Gokudera.'

She nodded in agreement as they went over to him. Police officers surrounded the area, crowding around them.

There was something so familiar about the glasses man, Azura couldn't put her finger on it though. It felt almost nostalgic.

Tsuna and Yamamoto said they would look after Gokudera so Azura continued back to the house, still a little shaken by what just happened.

Outside the house, she could see the lights where off. Slowly she opened the door but all was quiet.

'Hibari?' She called out, only to be answered by a dead silence.

She put down her school bags and slipped into his room. Sitting on the bed, the moonlight pierced through the unclosed curtains, shining down upon the motionless body below it.

Beneath the light, she rounded herself into a ball, tucking her face into her knees. The eerie silence echoed throughout the house, making it hard to sleep.

'Idiot' She murmured, 'You said you'd wait for me.'

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update guys, wouldn't let me upload anything but it's all fixed now ^^ Holidays for me this week so I may update throughout the week, but if and only if I get some reviews in =D I'm incredibly sorry for the short story but there's a biggy of a chapter coming up which is pretty much 1 whole arc... That's gonna be a fun one to write, never the less it shall be worth it :D Now the stories starting to take off, I want to thank the following for their support:**

**Aya-chan: Nya, thank you for being so patient, and the next chapters will make up for the wait i promise ^^ And thank you for reviewing so much, you always make my day :'D**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu: I agree, but then again, who wouldn't want Hibari pinning you down? Muwahahaha, cookies, why thank you, and you shall receive more for reviewing a lot ^^**


	11. This Is War

** Kryptonite ****- chapter 11 ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

Only hours after falling asleep, Azura awoke only to find a baby staring at her, his marble eyes meeting violet orbs. Being startled like this wasn't the wakeup call she had in mind so her only reaction was to scream and get away. Sadly that didn't go according to plan as sadly the bed ended 2ft from where she originally had been, landing with a soft thud on the floor.

Reborn eyed her over the edge, shaking his head disapprovingly and sighing 'Looks like your reactions haven't improved.'

If only looks could kill. She slowly slid back into bed curling up into the warmth of the night before.

He sighed again. 'Get up' he said, walking over to her giving a small kick in the face, 'Get dressed, we're going to Kokuyo… Oh and be prepared.'

After getting changed and heading out the door, she met everyone, well excluding Hibari. Questions rolled over and over in her mind about him, why hadn't he called and where was he now, above all, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? Unknown to her she would find out soon enough.

After reaching the gates, everyone decided to break and discuss a plan. Azura being the least experienced would go on ahead and look for Hibari.

Hours passed after leaving the group, she found herself well and truly lost. 'Shit' she muttered under her breath, climbing through the surrounding reeds and covered her way.

Then **it **hit her… literally. A sharp pain surrounded her throat, stumbling against a nearby tree, her petite fingers wrapped around something that had become imbedded in her neck. The metal dart sent a chill down her arm as she pulled it out, earning a blood curdling groan from the girl. Blood trickled down ivory skin, staining it a sweet scarlet.

Her vision fell into a hazy blur, clinging onto a tree trunk for dear life was of no prevail as she started falling on to the ground, being welcomed by slumbers darkness.

Violet eyes fluttered open. Her vision was still blurry however she could see cobalt orbs staring down on her. She reached towards the ashen skin that was before, smiling for the first time in what felt like weeks as she felt herself encased in the arms of someone familiar.

'Hibari' she breathed, the smirk on her lips never failing to falter as her icy fingers made contact with the warm skin.

'So you're finally awake?' he replied. Why was his tone so serious even though this was the first time they had seen each other in days.

His face crept closer to hers, looking straight into her eyes, their faces inching closer and closer towards each other. A pink aura surrounded Azura's cheeks; all doubts in her mind of him not missing her had been erased.

Suddenly he lost momentum. His face which was creeping closer stopped and all that remained was a deadly look in his eyes. 'Get off me,' and with a quick shove she was on the floor landing with a dull thump.

'What the hell was that for?' she shouted at him, 'after all this time I find you sitting around here? Why didn't you call?'

He stared at her as if she was an idiot, and she was for the best part of it.

'Baka' he spat sitting back down on the floor.

Moments of awkward silence passed until it finally occurred to her how bruised he was. She didn't want to make it look like she cared; he obviously didn't care about her. 'Erm, you've you blood on you.' She mumbled, turning her head away.

There it was again, that 'You're an idiot' death glare, but he did something neither she, nor anyone would expect of him.

'No shit' he replied turning to get a better look at her. She did too, bruises created distorting patterns up her legs. He grabbed her shoulder forcefully, making her look at him. 'You, you where hurt.' He spat angrily. He did care!

Looking down, Azura realized the state she was in. 'Oh this?' she pointed to the scarlet stained shirt and bruises. 'This was from when I was lost in the woods after trying to save you. I got shot by a dart or something and well… here I am now' she smiled happily at him.

His face remained expressionless apart from the 'You're an idiot' look remained on his face and the eyebrow that had a life of its own and began to twitch. How could she remain so upbeat in a situation-

Everything was silenced by an explosion through the wall in front of them, as Gokudera came bursting though the rubble and smoke.

Soon after realizing the situation, he whispered something to Hibari, giving him a quick nod and helped him to his feet, followed by Azura using the wall so pull herself up.

She tried to follow after but she was abruptly stopped by Hibari and a metal tonfa being held close to her stomach. 'You're staying here.' He said in a cold tone.

'What? Why?' she asked moving forward slightly, pressing a hand against the metal rod blocking her way.

'You're not getting hurt again. I won't allow it.' He mumbled quietly, walking, or rather being carried out of the room.

Azura stood there in silence, her eyes growing large from that statement…

Ohhh yeah, he defiantly cared.

* * *

**A/N: Bwahahahaha, I do love to torture my characters sometimes...Hopefully that was better than last week's one, ( reading back on that, I just wanted to cry T_T) But never the less, I hope you liked that chapter a whole lot more.**

**Moving on to thank yous!:**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu- I hated that last chapter, but i really hope this one was better, I've been re watching episodes and everything so that's why it was so suckish, and you get yet another cookie for commenting again ^^**

**Aya-Chan- I really really hope it was worth the wait, Thank you so much for commenting, (I really can't say thank you enough for the support) but the reviews always make me smile =D**

**SadisticShadow-BoysCutrTorturd - Blehhhhh, I hated that part too ¬_¬ All in all i just hated the last chapter (Sorry to keep going on about it, but I really REALLY did) so I decided to not follow the episodes anymore. And I'm happy you like that song, it is pretty awsome ^^**

**Thank you all my readers, I cannot say how much it means to have so many people watching and faving ='D **

**Keep the reviews coming! ^^**


	12. Te Amo

** Kryptonite ****- chapter twelve ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

Their alarm tones rang their annoying tunes once again, abruptly awaking the sleeping girl beneath the mountain of covers. 'Mghh…' She moaned as she sat upright on the mattress. 'Mum?' spoken through mumbled lips as she walked out the room.

After taking several steps she hit something, a wall? But it seemed so warm, so nostalgic. 'Mum?' she smirked as she looked up, reaching to see the face in front of her.

Something rang in her head, screaming at her to get away, and fast. Blurred vision became clear, at first, from what was hazy; Azura found herself staring straight into cobalt orbs, her own violet ones staring back widened as she saw he looked pissed.

A cold feeling arose from her stomach. Chilling sensations took hold of her neck as she felt an iron bar held up to her throat, making it harder and harder for it to breathe.

'Who're you calling "Mum?"' he shoved the cold metal further into ivory skin.

Biting her lip in realization she whispered 'I-I'm sorry' avoiding his razor sharp eyes now, diverting them to the floor. At this he realised his grasp and walked past her into the kitchen, acting as if nothing had happened.

Staring at him for a moment, she was so hypnotised at how surreal he could be. It fascinated her that he could make such an impact on a person and not even realize the implications.

Her eyes where drawn to the clock on the wall, that was when she truly realized how late she truly was. 'Shit' she uttered rushing out of each room and getting ready.

'Hibari!' she shouted, pulling up one sock, with a toothbrush stuck in her mouth, foam starting to drip down the side of her chin, 'Why didn't you wake me up?'

He looked up at her, his deadpanned face excluding all emotion as he sighed and took a sip of tea, 'That's your job, not mine.'

Staring back at him in disbelief and wiping the frothy liquid from her face, she grabbed her bag and ran out the door, to the school gates.

To no surprise Yoji was there like always, however something was different. He wasn't wearing his usual goofy looking grin.

'What's wrong with you?' She asked, slowing down from a slight jog and looking at him more clearly. Concern covered her face as he just turned away from her, giving the 'Bug eye' as he did so.

After moments in silence, Azura got annoyed. Pulling on his shoulder and turning him around, she stared at him blankly. 'What have I done?'

'You!' he wailed, gaining the attention of nearby students walking past, 'You and **that** guy. Why didn't you tell me?'

She raised a questioning eyebrow as a smirk played upon her lips, letting out a little chuckle. 'Seriously?' now she couldn't stop the laughing that followed, 'Me and Hibari? God no, he's just giving me a place to stay for a little while.'

He looked up at her and grinned a little, 'Really?'

She nodded enthusiastically.

'I-I guess that's okay' he mumbled feeling a little stupid.

The two of them walked through the doors of the building but Azura couldn't help but feel the throbbing feeling in her chest. Its loud thuds sounded like a hammer beating on a wet cloth, making everything sound like desolate throbbing.

Hours passed quickly as though they where minutes. As lunch came sooner than expected, she stood up and started walking to the stairs to the roof.

After taking several steps up the stairs, the beating sensation returned, but now, it hurt. Stopping mid-step, she clutched her head as the hall around her started in an endless whirling.

Fingers clung to the banister, her feet begging for some kind of balance however her brain refused to respond. The viper hold on the bar weakened and she went tumbling back into what seemed like a pit of darkness.

Lavender eyes scanned the world around her as Azura found herself once again in the field of white flowers, the light radiating from them over powered all other senses.

Blinking to regain some sight, she saw the pineapple man standing in front of her. 'Mukuro?' she whispered reaching towards his Cheshire cat grin.

Then, as if like turning to sand, the surroundings disintegrated into dust, being swept along by a numbing wind, including the man himself. 'Mukuro' she repeated, before staring into the darkness that now intoxicated her.

'Mukuro' she groaned semi conscious. Her purple spheres flew open, feeling the cold metal on her neck again.

Hibari had pinned her down, one hand guarding her neck, the other fixing her arms above her head, well away from the pole strapped to her thigh.

'What did you just say?' he shot a stare at her which screamed murderous intent.

'H-Hibari, your hurting me' she stuttered, his face hovering inches above hers.

'What did you just say?' he repeated, only louder afflicting more of a response from the petite girl below him. He dug the cold steel deeper into her neck.

'Stop, p-please, I'm sorry Hibari, I'm sorry, Your hurting me' she uttered, voice trembling as tears threatened her eyes. 'Hibari, your hurting me, get off!' she screamed as tears fell relentlessly down her cheeks.

He snapped back into reality, releasing the young girl that resided underneath him.

She took this chance to run, he tried grabbing her wrist as a failed attempt to pull her back but it was pulled away, sprinting downstairs from the nurse's office into the dead of night.

Truthfully, that was the first time her skylark had hurt her. At that moment, her once warm heart had shattered.

* * *

**A/N: Alright I know I didn't do any of those last few chapters justice, so I'm moving full steam ahead to the 'Time Travel Arc' as people call it, 1.) because it'll be easier to read, 2.) because it'll be easier to write and 3.) I won't butcher Hibari as much. Although some people need to know that this IS a romance story so he will be a little OCC sometimes.**

**Anyways, now too many thank you's this week, mainly to my two favourite people here, Aya~Chan and Sayonara Yasashii Akumu. You two are THE best ^^ I cannot tell you how thankful I am for all of your support and how much it means to me that you have stuck though the story to here!='D**

**And thank you for the criticism the anonymous 'Hi' person, whomever you may be, it really did give me a kick up the ass to realize that he really isn't that romantic, so hopefully that will help a lot too in the future ^^**


	13. Shinkai Summit

** Kryptonite ****- chapter thirteen ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

The cold air pierced her lungs as Azura lent on the lamppost, gasping for her breath. The fog that she'd created made mesmerising patterns, swirling while rising in the brisk night air.

Slowly she collapsed to her knees as the tears streamed mercilessly and uncontrollably down her cheeks. 'Idiot.' She muttered clutching her head as brunette hair clung to her wet face. This drumming sensation in her chest wasn't going away.

'Azura?' she was broken out of her trance by a warm and familiar voice. Gradually she turned her head up to see an auburn haired boy in front of her.

'Yoji,' she breathed, bowing her head in shame. She bit her lip, repulsed by her own abhorrent behaviour.

He sped towards her, kneeling down and holding her hands in his own. Gently he pushed strands of wet hair out of her face, making her look at him once again.

Her eyes where swollen with the tears recently cried still lingering, making her cheeks glow with a slight hue of red.

'What happened?' he asked with a wounded expression. Azura only shook her head, refusing to reply. Sudden realization hit him hard, 'What did he do?'

'Stop.' Her voice never going above a whisper.

'Azura!' He raised his voice. She had never seen him like this before, 'What did he do?'

'Please' she replied, tears once again threatening her eyes, 'Please stop. Can we just no talk about him?'

Sighing, he wrapped his coat around her and helped her up. She clutched to him as if she could fall over at any moment.

They slowly walked back to his house, the mist still rising in the midnight blue sky.

The morning sun stung her eyes as violet orbs flickered open. Pulling the thin cover off her and standing up, Azura looked back at her so called 'bed' and saw that it was nothing more than a hard couch with a pillow attached; if she didn't feel like crap before, she did now.

Her footsteps led into the bathroom. Peering at the unfamiliar face that stood before her in the mirror, she sighed and washed the puffy dark circles away.

After getting ready, she left the house as if no one had been there before her and slowly walked towards the school gates. Yoji stood in front of her, looking annoyed once again. 'I though you'd stay at my house.' His brown knitted further.

She couldn't look into his eyes. She knew the feeling she would get if she did; the disappointed aura almost chocked her. 'Mum would have wanted me to go to school.' She mumbled.

The atmosphere changed. The new yet familiar feeling held almost no heartbeat. But she recognised it.

Pivoting on one foot, Azura was now staring up into those lifeless orbs. The black bangs waved silently in the breeze, razor sharp jaw line cut deep making the thumping feeling return.

'Yoji' she whispered back to him, 'Run.'

He didn't listen. In fact he did the opposite. Standing in front of her, arms outstretched like an eagle, he closed his eyes, drawing one final deep breath. 'It's wrong to hit girls!' he screamed, the scarily high pitch voice completely breaking the killing atmosphere, while the tears pouring from his eyes held him no justice.

She saw a glint of silver coming from the prefect's hand. She knew what was coming. Yanking Yoji by the collar, making him fall to the ground, Azura detached the metal rod from her thigh and held it up, successfully blocking the attack.

Her hair masked her emotionless face while the prefect just stared at her.

'Don't you dare hurt hi?' She breathed, concentrating all her remaining strength to her arms. She didn't realise how strong he really was.

There was no way she could win against him in a fight; she had to end this now. Sliding the two iron rods against each other and pushing whilst doing so, she lowered her weapon while making the ebony haired boy back away a little. She knew that he couldn't attack.

Turning on one foot again, she faced the school and walked in through the glass doors. Unbeknownst to her, hundreds of orbs peeked though the window, mouths gasping and whispering at the sight they had just witnessed.

Walking down the hallway, her foot bit something. Obviously metal so her eyes searched for the mystery object. There is was, winking at her by the lockers. Bending down and picking it up, she dusted off the small ring which she had found.

The small cylinder shaped object fascinated her, the shield that hung itself on the front boldly caught attention from any passers by. Although know that it was wrong, she slid it onto her finger, twisting it to make it fit and admiring it from afar.

She noticed something unusual again. A head peaked around a corner at her. Big green eyes of a baby looked at her sheepishly then disappeared behind a wall, followed by a small childlike chuckle.

Like Alice went after the white rabbit, Azura ran after the little boy, yet all she caught of him was a little afro disappearing behind each corner. That was until she followed him up the stairs to the roof. Now there was no where to run.

Azura burst though the doors, making it slam with a loud 'Bang' as it hit the other wall.

Taking a few steps forward, she looked around. He was nowhere in sight.

A large tube fell on her, feeling another explosion erupt above her, as pink smoke filled her lungs. This defiantly wasn't good for her asthma.

Air pelted her back; she was falling, and fast. Bracing for an impact, she felt nothing. After several minutes she opened one eye, followed by the other.

The world around her was nothing but green, earthly, lush shrubs that crept over the entire land.

Where on earth was she?

* * *

**A/N: Nyaaa, It's very very late here, so I am very tired :( However here is another chapter of Kryptonite for all of my beloved readers whom I love muchly ^^**

**Mwahahahahaa, But I do love to torture my little characters =D**

**And now... Full steam ahead to the thank yous! Reading through them, I've noticed a little mysterious group of 'Hi' people starting, very interesting, *strokes chin***

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu: Ahh, I'm so sorry that I can't write more, my little computer starts to hate me if i write mega loads on here and also I have like this rough draft thing which tells me what to write in each chapter, so that helps a little in planning. Because I'm a wee bit of a perfectionist I hate going over to the dark side and putting more in than i originally planned ¬_¬ it's like a disease i swear :( But I enjoyed writing this chapter so hopefully it'll keep up with the standards of the last one because it was a heart breaker to write ='D**

**hi: Nawh, Thank you so much for the comments, I also think I rushed though those scenes quite a lot, so I'm mentally slapping myself for that, but hopefully I've jammed packed this chapter with enough detail that'll make up for the lack of it in previous chapters^^**

**Aya~Chan: Look's like it, but Hibari is sooooo damn hard to write about T_T He shows such little emotion yet has like a massive impact on the audience so it's mega mega hard to keep him in character =D But Mentioning anyone but Hibari's name whilst being with him should be a crime, therefore he has more than a right to be jealous, especially of a smexy man like Mukuro himself ^^**

**Hi:] : Nyaaaa, your comment made me smile alot. Thank you so much for the support dear and I'll update as much as I possibly can =D**

**Thank you again for the reviews guys and keep them coming in, you really don't know how much it means to me that your reading and sharing your thoughts =] **

**And now I think that I need sleep T_T**


	14. Sunset Of Betrayal

** Kryptonite ****- chapter fourteen^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

The tall trees swayed elegantly in the wind, leaning over as if whispering unknown secrets to the cool, blue, azure sky which seem to last an infinity; whereas the plants before her lay masked in darkness. Placing one foot in front of the other, she was welcomed into the familiar surroundings as well as this nostalgic feeling.

Fatigue crept over her like a virus, she had been walking for what felt like hours, and without any company, this loneliness was endless.

Azura's footsteps came to an abrupt halt, sitting next to a tree plastered with vines, she slowly closed her eyes letting her mind take her anywhere, anywhere than where she really was.

After moments of this nostalgic feeling, she heard something. A crack. Someone or something was coming. Violet eyes fluttered open, heart racing she clutched her staff, disconnecting it from her leg and holding it tightly in her small shaking hands. She stood up, using one of the vines to balance herself.

'Hello?' she called, her voice rising above no more than a whisper. That was when she heard it again. A crack of a branch, however this time it was behind her. Whipping her head around sharply, she saw nothing strange, yet her heart was racing, she could feel it beating uncontrollably in her chest.

Something cold hit her neck. A sharp, piercing feeling covered her entire body. Groaning in pain, she swung her head back around to meet the cold grey eyes that seemed to penetrate her very soul.

'H-Hibari?' Her voice was hoarse; never the less this didn't distract her from thinking that he looked fairly unusual, fairly mature. Metal drug itself deeper in her skin, bruising it as if it was nothing but waste.

'Hibari. Stop. Please, your hurting me.' There it was again, she wheezed those words with her last remaining breath. Her skin started turning paler than the ivory it previously was.

His own cobalt eyes widened at the sound of her speak. Releasing her from his fixed hold, Azura coughed madly at the shock her body gained from air returning to her lungs.

Knees felt weak underneath her, however the coughing never ceased. Hands freed the metal staff, which fell to the floor with a clunk as wrapped themselves around her neck where the metal rod used to be.

'Azura.' He whispered, catching her as her knees finally gave way from underneath her. Her violet orbs met his frozen ones, gazing at each other through pained expressions.

Gently dusting hair out of her face, he held her close, not saying a word. He had longed for this moment to finally return to him.

Finally moments glued in this position, Azura felt air cushion her back as Hibari lifted her. The memorable sensation whirled around her head; thoughts of the first time they met tiptoed into her mind, firmly rooting themselves, before feeling the darkness of sleep encase her.

Warmth lay over her, curling up further, she pulled the soft blanket over her head as the light once again relentlessly fell upon her. Azura rubbed her eyes; something felt different. Jolting upright in the bed, she looked at the unfamiliar surroundings. A large room sheltered her, filled to the ceiling with pictures of her hometown. Looking down, she felt the soft, comforting covers of a massive med, which took at least half the room up.

Voices broke her out of her trance.

'And how the hell do I tell her **THAT**?' one said. She recognised it almost immediately. It was the skylark himself.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she walked over to the door, where the voices radiated from. Pressing an ear against it, she listened to the convocation between the prefect and mysterious stranger.

'I don't know, but at least you got that person back.'

'It was hard enough the first time. I don't want to see her face again. Not after she died.'

Azura had heard enough. Her hand reached towards the handle and turned it. Both people looked at her, stunned at her presence.

'Who died?' she asked, looking at the girl on her left. Her unnatural blue her captivated her. Hands where jewelled with rigs, similar to the one that she had found previously, and red goggles hung casually around her neck. She looked utterly speechless, that was until her mouth opened to begin to speak.

'Y-you did.'

* * *

A/N: dun dun duuunnnn, thus the story continues =D I'm so sorry for the very short chapter, but exams are almost over therefore I shall have more time to write XD Again, it is very very late so I am very sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors and whatnot, so i really do hope you can forgive me =D

I truly truly love the following people:

Sayonara Yasashii Akumu: Nyawhh, I always love reading your comments, and I'm happy you understand, but hopefully I'll begin right away to plan the next chapter and make it longer =D I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter, I really need to learn how to write fight scenes because it's reaaaallllyyyyy hard to write about all the action that goes on, never the less, there shall be more! =D

me-CANINEtheCAT: Of course I remember you! I remember all those whom comment as I love them all muchly ^^ I'm glad you made an account so I won't have to refer to you as just 'Hi' anymore =D YAYYY! It makes me very very happy that you like the story this much and have no fear! I shall update shortly ^^

Aya~Chan: It surprised me too... And I'm the one who wrote it! But he's smexy ^^^^^^^ that much sexier than sexy, it has one more letter... And that's pretty damn smexy. Okay I have no idea what I'm rambling on about now :) Lambo is at his best when making people chase him around, and I didn't know who else could have left the ring there except the Afro-haired-cow-suited boy himself =D

Loves you all muchly and keep the reviews rolling ^^

Night night XD


	15. Naive

** Kryptonite ****- chapter fifteen ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

* * *

A silence came over the three; so quiet they could almost hear each other's minds. With confused glances exchanged Azura's soft yet pale lips parted to speak.

'Y-you're kidding right?' The numbing quiet continued. 'Hibari that the-' Now she became utterly speechless. Trying to catch the skylarks wandering stare came to no prevail as he simply turned his head the other way.

'But I'm alive right now, I-I'm living, I'm physically here talking to you.' She was trying to afflict a response however lack of it upset her further.

That was at least until Lal started to speak. 'No, your not dead yet.' She looked pissed. Azura on the other hand didn't know what she had done wrong. Had her being alive been all that bad?

Lal turned her back on the young girl and walked out of the room, the same pained expression plastered to her face.

'Hibari, what've I done wrong?' she asked, still staring at the door. She turned around to see him looking at her, eyes burying deep into her. 'Hey, say something, please.'

Like Lal he turned his back on her and began to leave.

Her eyes started to water, had she really done something wrong by living? Stretching her arms out, she held onto his arm, refusing to let go. She placed her head on her enclosed fists, ashamed of her childlike behaviour as the tears relentlessly poured down her cheeks.

Hibari bit his lip. After years of this undeniable painful void, why did his chest hurt so badly whenever he saw her?

Inhaling deeply he placed a hand on her head and stroked the baby soft hair below it. 'You haven't done anything wrong' he whispered. She looked up at him; however his gaze was still diverted elsewhere. Her grip tightened as he continued talking. 'Lal lost someone important to her too; however she wasn't so lucky to get them back.'

He turned around and wrapped her tightly in his reassuring arms; a vice like grip that refused to let her go. Azura buried her head deep within the confines of his chest, hiding the blush that had formed on her face. 'I'm sorry,' he whispered, gently kissing her hair. 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.' Resting her head on hers, he inhaled her scent deeply.

She looked at him through gentle lavender eyes, a smirk now appearing on her lips, 'you haven't done anything wrong. Besides I'm not going anywhere, I promise.'

Looking deeply into her eyes once again before turning towards the door again, he looked back at her; smiling in return encouraging him to keep going until he was striding through the open archway.

Walking down the dimly lit hallways, Azura tried to find the kitchen. She hadn't eaten in god knows how long and now to no surprise, she was pretty hungry.

Peeling through the doorway, she had finally found it. Now debating whether or not to go in, a hand behind her pushed her a step forward.

'H-hey' she stuttered, turning around to see the blue haired bag of hormones herself.

'You just going to stand there or are you going in?' she asked, walking past and turning the light on.

Following in suit, Azura sat down at the counter while the ring-beaded girl raided the fridge. This was quite an awkward silence.

'Although I don't exactly know what I've done wrong,' Azura spoke, twiddling her thumbs, 'I want to say sorry. Hibari told me what happened a few years back so I kind of know how you feel.'

The rustling in the fridge stopped. Lal turned to her, their faces merely inches apart, never the less Azura didn't flinch. 'How could you possibly know how I feel?' Lal questioned.

Biting her lip, Azura broke the intense stare by looking down at her hands. 'About a year ago, my dad died. Then a few weeks back, someone decided to take my mothers life too.'

Lal remained speechless; she didn't expect that of all answers.

'Lal, this pain inside you right now, I know how it feels,' Azura continued, 'I know that it hurts like hell and you just want to rip your hair out and scream, but you need to have a little hope. Me coming here, wherever here is, it is proof that anything can happen right?'

She stood up and walked over to the cupboards, Azura started to root through them. 'I mean, we can all do with a little hope sometimes, you know? The feeling that everything is going to be okay and that there's someone to make sure of it.' Grabbing a box of biscuits, she walked over to the door, yet turned around to face Lal. 'Until he returns, I'll do my best to fill in for him and make him proud, promise.' Popping a biscuit in her mouth, she smiled and walked through the door.

Lal smiled at the now empty entrance, tracing over what the young girl had said to her. 'Thank you' She whispered, her gaze turning to the rings on her fingers.

Meanwhile, tracing her steps back to the room, Azura tried to figure out where she actually was, this place was so easy to get lost in. Finally she was back, the room with all the paintings. Slipping into the bed, she fell into a deep sleep as the thick covers warmed her every muscle.

Waking up the next morning however wasn't so easy. Her violet eyes opened to see the sleeping face of the school prefect compressed against her. Trying to back away, Azura found the firm grip he had paced around her waist. No wander the bed had been so warm last night.

After detaching every finger one by one, she slid out of the bed. Seeing girl's clothes at the end of the bed, she looked at her own, torn jeans and decided to change into them, assured that Hibari was still asleep.

Making her way back to the kitchen, she saw that other girls stood behind the counter, two to be exact. She knew the one on her left instantly, the school idol Kyoko whom she had met previously, but the bubbly brunette on her right absolutely confused her.

'Ne Kyoko, Azura's here, just like they said, and she's wearing the clothes we laid out.' She chirped in a soft voice. The two walked over to her, the brunette holding out a hand. 'Konichiwa, I'm Haru.'

Azura smiled and took the outstretched hand, 'Well it looks like you already know my name. W-who said that I'd be here? And where exactly is here?' she asked.

Kyoko stepped forward further, smiling that gentle smirk of hers, 'We don't exactly know either, but Tsu-kun and the others that you should be coming too and to prepare some clothes for you, but their training at the moment.'

'R-right.' Azura spoke, of course she felt disappointed that she still didn't now where she was. 'Speaking of training, I'd better get going, oh and I'll help with dinner later.' She called behind her, running down the halls to see where everyone was…

That was the plan until she ran into a certain skylark.

'Where are you going?' he asked in a stern voice. Yeah, he looked annoyed, but there was still something so different looking about him.

'I-I'm going to find Tsuna and the others. I need to keep up with my tra-'

'No.' Hibari grabbing her arm and then practically dragging her down the hall and into the picturesque room cut her off.

Shutting the large wooden door behind him, the prefect turned back to look at the small girl standing in front of him.

Azura stood in awe as the prefect walked over to her, taking her hand in his own and staring dead into her eyes. Why did he seem of pained every time he saw her?

Inching closer to her face, their lips barely scraping over each other, she closed her eyes, feeling the warm breath coming from the prefects tender lips and onto her own, she braced for impact.

An impact that never came as when she opened a violet orb, she saw him looking blankly at her phone.

'I'm going.' He spoke, abruptly walking out of the room and down the hall.

Azura stood the motionless, letting what just happened really sink in.

Annoyed, she opened the door and followed him carefully down the hallway, intent not to be noticed. Whatever just interrupted them had better be worth it.

She watched as he entered a room with a pure white door, holding a little window three quarters of the way up. Arching up on her toes to see inside, her breath fogged the glass, but to enough to hide the two bodies, one curled up on the bed and the other, Hibari, walking over to her and holding her close, whispering something in her ear.

Azura bit her lip, captivated by the unbearable sight of him holding someone so close. Inside the small girl stirred as if she could hear Azura's thoughts. Pressing her hand against the window, she curled the petite fingers into a ball, trying to conceal the upset whimpers that escaped a now bleeding lip.

Sliding down the doorframe, she held her head in her hands, who was this girl to him?

Either the unexpected shadow or the fact that a door slammed open startled Azura, making her look up immediately.

Tsuna looked down on her, his usual worried expression covering his face. Twisting upright and standing on two shaking legs, she realized that it was already too late to mask the tears that lingered on her cheeks.

'Tsuna,' She spoke softly, 'You're here? I-I, no my lip, is bleeding. It hits quite a bit so yeah, I'm going to clean it up now. I'll talk to you later.' She muttered before backing away through the door he had come from, mentally slapping herself for that petty excuse.

Running into a bathroom, she looked into a mirror. Her cheeks where flushed along with a very red and swollen lip which continued to bleed. Taking a tissue off the side, she wiped the scarlet liquid away.

Gradually she set her head against the reflective surface, sighing deeply and fogging the glass with her breath. 'Idiot.'

Hours later and still irritated Azura was helping to prepare dinner in the kitchen. Kyoko and Haru had exited to get changed leaving Azura on her own.

'What's wrong?' she heard a voice behind her. Turning her head around, she say the one person she really didn't need nor want to see.

'Nothing that concerns **you.' **She lied, turning back around and bringing a knife down savagely, decapitating the small carrots that lay underneath it.

Hearing footsteps, she assumed he had walked away… Until he grabbed hold of her waist earning a small squeak from the girl.

Surprised, she completely missed the orange vegetable, and brought the knife down onto her own hand. Hissing from the pain, he turned her around, seeing the girl with a finger in her mouth. 'Okk wa ou di (look what you did)' she mumbled.

Taking her hand in his again, she tried to wriggle away from him. Being this close to him just infuriated her further. 'Let go of me.' She tried to pull her hand away, of course to no prevail, 'I said let g-'

'Shut up.' He spat bluntly, placing the finger in his own mouth. Taking a plaster out of the first aid kit, withdrawing the finger and wrapping it in said plaster.

Azura could do nothing but stand there and watch. Why did she feel so powerless around him?

'Idiot.' He mumbled, turning around and tracing his steps back through the door.

Azura stood there, looking at the now empty hallway and wandering what the hell just happened. Staring at the neatly bandaged finger and smiling, a small but noticeable blush crept upon her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, another chapter completed! And due to a little insomnia, it's a longer than usual =D Although in some parts I couldn't help but to feel that it was lacking a little ¬_¬ I realize now after reading the chapter that I completely butchered Hibari and made the ending a right ****innuendo D'= ****So I apologise if any of you think the same and I shall try my best to improve in the future!  
**

**Moving on, if any of you celebrate Easter out there, have an amazing day, and even if you don't have an epic one ^^**

**Now some words to my much loved and adored commenters… not really a word but the doesn't mean any less love to them and all those whom favourite and subscribe to the story!**

**me-CANINEtheCAT – Yosh! Your comments are always so nice to read and always make me very very happy after reading them ^^ Thank you so much!**

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu – Well thank you so much for the supportive comment! I know I completely butchered him in this chapter and that last part was a complete innuendo *slaps head* Blehhhh, missed out on fight scenes this week but I do feel some coming along soon therefore I shall start running for the hills… Thank you =D**

**Aya-chan – I know it was so so sudden, and I really do apologise for it, but seeing that I pretty much killed the story in the last few chapters, it might be easier not to torture the characters as much and move swiftly on to where they will not want to be fired out of a cannon… Even though Hibari was pretty much killed in this chapter. But thank you so much for the support that you've always given me since like chapter one O.o And there's plenty of drama left! =D**

**Keep the comments rolling guys, it makes LMW a very happy author =D**


	16. Ego

**Kryptonite ****- chapter sixteen^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If I did, there would be a lot more coupling amongst the characters! I'm just borrowing Amano Akira's characters for the sake of this story because I love it! *shot***

**I am so so so so so sorry for the very long wait. Lately I've had many exams therefore I have been doing a lot of revision for them. Luckly it paid off and now I can update as much as possible. So please enjoy this update and there will be one again soon!**

* * *

She stood in parallel to the tall dark haired man, looking up into his cool cobalt eyes while standing on her toes in order to see them. The substantial height difference between the two made it harder to shout at him, let alone take her seriously.

'What the hell do you mean I can't fight?' she practically shouted in the prefects face. This had been going on for hours now. Just him saying that she isn't allowed to train, her retaliating, then his response, or lack of it, infuriating the young girl further.

Pivoting on one foot, he turned around and walked to the door.

That was something she really didn't need to see right now.

'Where the hell are you going!?' Azura shouted behind him.

'Out.' He replied, not even bothering to turn around. 'I've got work to attend to.'

Staring at the now empty archway, she sat down on the bed with a huff. Swinging her legs off the side and kicking them against the wooden supports of the large bed.

Minutes passed and a knock came from the door, behind it emerged a certain chestnut haired, coffee-eyed boy. Looking up with miserable violet eyes, she nodded to him, indicating to come in.

'Ne Azura, smile a little,' he grinned capturing the juvenile eyes. After gaining a rather unenthusiastic smile, he sat on the bed next to her.

'H-hey Yamamoto, you know a lot about this place right? Who stays in the room down the hall?' Azura asked, keeping a quite voice.

'Well, as far as I know, you and Hibari are the only ones who share this part of the building.' He replied, now stepping off the bed and walking across the large room.

'One last question, where does he go every day? Around this time, he'll usually bugger off somewhere, leaving me behind.' She asked looking up towards the boy. It only just occurred to her how short she really was compared to everyone.

'Around now? Probably patrolling Namimori picking fights with random people who defy him.' His hand slowly reached towards the door. 'And around now is when we all train.'

She stared at him with a black expression. Did she really just hear that? 'This whole time, you guys have been training?' Jumping off the bed, Azura opened the door completely. 'Right, today I'm coming too.'

Following out the door, he led her down the maze of halls before entering a surprisingly large room, with a ceiling as high as the eye can see, the neutral walls accommodating three other figures. 'Hey!' She called out, running over to them.

'H-hey' Tsuna smiled nervously, she really didn't know what she was in for. Gokudera stood there, that usual grumpy look plastered on his face.

'Your late.' Lal interjected, staring Azura straight in the eye. She really didn't look happy to see her. 'Tsuna, Gokudera, your training as usual. You know what to be doing already. Yamamoto, Reborn's downstairs waiting. Azura… Today your with me.'

Looking at the others with wide eyes, Azura was dragged off to one of the far corners of the room.

Stopping and looking at Azura again, she placed her round goggles that hung around her neck, to her eyes. 'You've still got your staff right?' She asked, signalling to Azura's leg.

'Y-yeah.' She replied detaching it from her leg and making it expand with one swift movement. After a moment in silence, she looked around to see where the others where. Of course she could still see Tsuna, but where had-

Pain struck her at the side. A force so strong and powerful, it send her catapulting into the wall, hitting it with a hard crunch, her staff landing with a cluck on the floor. 'Don't take your eyes off the enemy! Right now, your fighting me!' Lal walked over to her, picking the petite body off the floor by the collar. 'Fight back.' She whispered before throwing a roundhouse that might have broken her jaw, had it connected but Azura got her arm up in time. That accounted for the second to worse of her bruises the one now forming on her back, which would be an unlovely yellow colour later.

She twisted to her side, once Lal had released he. Azura now knew that Lal was already her next move. She had to get out before she was really hurt. Grabbing her cold staff off the stone ridden floor, and used it to hoist herself up. Looking at the powerful woman in front of her, lavender eyes pleaded to stop. Her breathing was erratic now. Freshly bruised ribs hummed with pain; for every breath she took, Azura practically wished it would be her last.

She was willing to run now, but wasn't proud of it. 'Stop thinking about the pain and fight.' Lal spoke, kicking the staff from underneath her, making Azura land with a soft thud on he floor. Groaning from the unimaginable pain, Lal's words rang in her mind. All common sense left her as she rolled sideways, avoiding a powerful kick to the stomach. Swinging her staff upwards, she felt it connect with something. Violet eyes opened as a shadow covered Lal's face, a scarlet liquid running down her jaw-line. They stayed in silence for a moment before Lal tossed something at the young girl with her mouth slightly ajar. The shiny metallic object was the ring she had found at school.

'Trainings over for today go back to your room.' Lal bluntly spoke.

Without a second thought, Azura got to her feet and ran to the exit, her body still writhing with pain.

Hours later, Azura laid in bed. The moonlight from the window shone down on her emotionless face. The darkness and silence of the room comforted the severe pain, which she was still in.

Hearing the door click open, she knew who was there, but didn't bother looking up.

'6 o'clock, dinners ready.' He spoke in a sharp voice. The lack of response from the tiny bundle on the bed made his eyes narrow. 'Don't make me repeat-'

'I'm not hungry.' She whispered, the pain slowly increasing with every word.

Hibari walked over to her. He was not best pleased, upon seeing the teenager's face, his hands screwed into tightened fists. The bruise crept along the nape of her neck, ugly colours staining her porcelain skin. Grabbing her arm, he hoisted her upright, making Azura hiss in pain. His hands made their way up to her back, slowly lifting the white tank top up.

'W-what the hell are you doing?' She asked surprised. Although she didn't want to admit it, the feeling of his large hands on her bruised skin was so soothing.

'Who did this?' His voice was so quiet, yet it sounded so loud and blunt in her ears. He was answered with nothing but silence. Hands trailed down her back, pushing slightly to afflict some kind of response. Hissing again from the pain, Hibari took his hand away. 'Stop messing around.' There it was again, that blunt voice again.

'I'm messing around?' Azura said breathlessly, 'what about you? Running off into danger, always leaving me behind. You do nothing but fight. You've got to stop.'

'No.' He replied, still looking at the bruised girl before him.

'I'm not always going to be there when you come back. One day, I'm going to be on the frontline with you.' Her head dropped slowly as Azura pulled her top down.

'I need to keep fighting.' He said, standing up. 'I have a reason to.' He looked straight at Azura, his emotionless eyes baring deep holes within her.

'And even if you do, what kind of life is this? We're all human pin cushions here.' Maybe she went too far, but now, she couldn't stop the verbal diarrhoea. 'If I were still alive I would be so pissed at you right now. Correction, I am. Lying to yourself like this, to me. Your not honouring my memory, your avoiding it.'

He stared at her for a moment before tuning to the door. 'Dinners ready.' He spoke, before walking through it.

Now she really did feel like crap.

* * *

**A/N: To my dear lovelys, as I mentioned way way up there, I have had many exams these last few weeks so it's been very hard to update this story. Luckly it all paid off and now I update this and make this top priority for you. Hopefully you enjoyed it thoes few that still follow me and let me know what you think ^^ I know I shouldn't make excuses and I practially said to myself that I wouldn't become one of thoes authors that never updates, so all I can really say is that I am very very sorry for not commiting myself, but from now on I'll put my all into it, promise =D**

**And now to the people that make my day, a little word:**

**Aya-chan~ Ahhhh, I love your comments! Every time I read your comments it really makes my day ^^ And you've helped this story develop a lot more than you think, after reading your comments, you've inspired me and given me a kick up the bum to get this chapter out, so thank you so so much ^^ **

**Sayonara Yasashii Akumu~ ^^ I'm glad that you kind of get the sense, and that you've kept up with the story so far =D Thank you!**

**me-CANINEtheCAT~ Awwwhhhhh, your so so nice =D Thank you so much for reviewing and for the really supportive words. I've tried to make him change a little so hopefully I can still keep the flow of the story together :) Once again thank you for the review and seriously, it made my day =D**

**Yorukifon~ Lol, don't worry about it, it happens to me all the time ^^ Thank you for the comment and I'll be updating more soon =D**

**Thank you so much all of my readers, and please keep the reviews rolling. I have more cookies! =D**


End file.
